La decisión fue tomada
by xabax
Summary: Todo está en las manos de Naruto. Es hora de ayudar a quien siempre les ayudó. La batalla final se aproxima. Es una pelea a todo o nada. El destino de todo el mundo ninja se escribirá con letras de sangre.
1. La despedida

La decisión fue tomada

Por Xabax Xiron

Ella. La chica pelirosa, teniendo frente a sí el paisaje del amanecer de Konoha, facilitado por las enormes puertas abiertas de la aldea. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, rodeando con su luz, como si fuera parte de su poder, a Naruto Uzumaki, al cual le había sido asignada una misión y estaba a punto de partir. Ella estaba completamente destrozada por la conversación que vio y escuchó detrás de la puerta de la oficina donde trabaja la Quinta Hokage.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Para qué me has llamado, abuela Tsunade?- preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad. Por lo visto era algo muy importante en el que sólo el se vería involucrado._

_Era evidente la pena en el rostro de la Hokage por lo que le iba a decir._

_-Naruto, -la personalidad fuerte de la Sannin estaba por derrumbarse, pero hizo un digno esfuerzo por no llorar- la …misión que se te ha asignado es …de rango S y-…sin previo aviso Tsunade abrazó a Naruto hecha un mar de lágrimas, como una madre despidiéndose del hijo que va a la guerra._

_-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste?- Naruto cada vez se angustiaba más con el suspenso. En sus adentros, él no quería saber que quería decirle, pero de una forma u otra se enteraría, así que se preparó mentalmente para una muy mala noticia._

_-Lamento ese momento de debilidad, pero es que… el consejo tomó una drástica decisión.- Tomó aire profundamente y sin dejar de abrazarlo, se armó de valor para decirle la misión-: Tu misión es ir al refugio de los Akatsuki y destruir la estatua donde __sellan a los __Bijū__. Ellos__ confían en que el poder de Kyubi te ayudara para lograr la misión. Pero en el fondo conozco su pesimismo y es por ello, que te doy a elegir a una persona que te acompañe hasta allá. Es una labor suicida, lo sé, pero es algo que está fuera de mi alcance y por eso te pido que pienses bien con quién quieres ir, porque es posible que sean sus últimos instantes de vida. Alguien a quien quieras que te acompañe hasta el final. Es casi una garantía que no logren regresar a la aldea._

_Sakura sintió que su pecho no se movía a causa del impacto de la noticia ¿Si ella estaba así, como lo tomaría __Naruto entonces? No se despegó de la puerta y siguió pendiente de la que ocurría al otro lado._

_El __Jinchūriki__ rubio que todos conocemos bajó el rostro en una actitud reflexiva y meditabunda. Se sumergió en el mar de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera Tsuande se atrevía a formular en que estaría pensando, pues él se hizo famoso como un ninja siempre impredecible._

_Cuando por fin levantó su cara, se le veía una enorme sonrisa dibujada, llena del optimismo que le ha caracterizado desde el principio._

_-No estés triste, abuela Tsunade. Yo cumpliré la misión y volveré como un héroe. Ya verás. Callaré la boca de todos aquellos que creen que moriré. No moriré hasta ser un Hokage. De veras… ¡Nunca me retractaré de mis palabras! ¡Ése es mi camino ninja!_

_Tsunade sabía mejor que nadie que esa actitud era la que hacía cosas imposibles, como aquellos tiempos en que aprendió el Rasengan y ganó la apuesta. Sonrió con la esperanza de que el cumpliera su palabra._

_-Pero sabes, quiero reservarme el nombre de la persona a quien quiero llevarme, al menos hasta que esté por salir. Y Naruto se aproximó a la puerta._

_Ese era el anuncio de que ella se tenía que retirar de ahí o sería descubierta._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Naruto, ¡NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR!-Sakura lloraba desconsolada sabiendo que quizás Naruto iba hacia su fin. Era incapaz de comparar ese instante con aquél, hace tiempo, cuando Sasuke se marchó también. El dolor que le producía este momento era muy superior.

Se lamentaba interiormente de aquellos momentos en que lo golpeó y lo despreció, y todo por un chico que no valía la pena; Sasuke estaba cegado por la sed de venganza y ella por una obsesión que todas las chicas de aldea sentían por tenerlo, por que fuera suyo y de nadie más. Tardó demasiado en reconocer que todo ese tiempo fue un completo desperdicio. Acabó con la gran amistad de Ino, a quien siempre admiró hasta que apareció la inevitable rivalidad. Le adjudicó a él la victoria sobre la Arena, y subestimó por completo las capacidades de Naruto, quien puso todos sus sueños y su vida en peligro por protegerla. Ni eso abrió sus ojos esmeraldas. Tenía a Sasuke en un pedestal de donde la joven kunoichi creía, jamás lo bajaría. Sólo cuando el vengador del Sharingan le dijo en su cara que era sólo una molestia para él, un estorbo, supo que él no sentía ningún afecto por nadie. Que él sólo vivía para llenarse de poder y así ser un oponente para su hermano.

¿Y dónde quedó Naruto, el que le salvó la vida, el que siempre demostró una gran fortaleza aunque no tuviera talento, el de miles de intentos por caerle bien, por gustarle, por siquiera tener un ápice de atención, el que fue su inspiración, su fuerza e incluso su paño de lágrimas?

Él sólo fue "un fastidioso", el blanco de todos los golpes, los insultos, los desprecios, las indiferencias, y lo peor de todo, las culpas de su parte. Al enterarse de qué el era el contenedor de Kyubi, y que por eso sufría de parte de todos los de la aldea el mismo trato que ella le daba, se llenó de remordimiento y compasión por él. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y sería muy difícil repararlo. Quería hacer algo por él, ir con él hasta el final, ser su compañía en su quizás, última misión. Aliviar su corazón ya destrozado bastantes veces, unas por su causa, otras tantas por la ingrata gente de su aldea.

Reconoció que fue incapaz de ver las grandes cualidades de Naruto hasta ahora, que se irá de su vida para siempre. Su cara siempre risueña y de expresión divertida; su voluntad de hierro, capaz de darle valor en los momentos más difíciles. Su ingenio que le permitía sacar ventaja de las situaciones más desfavorables. Su fuerza, no la de Kyubi, si no la de él mismo. Sus sentimientos llenos de sinceridad, él no le daba espacio en su corazón para el rencor ni la tristeza, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado desde que nació. Siempre optimista y capaz de creer en sí mismo y en sus compañeros. No lograba entender cómo pudo ser tan ciega al no valorar a un ser tan maravilloso que estaba ahora frente a sus ojos. Realmente era digno de ser un Hokage. De llegar a serlo, sería el mejor de todos los tiempos.

-¿Naruto, puedo ir contigo? Lo dijo de tal forma, tan tímida y baja de volumen que cualquiera podría jurar que lo habría dicho Hinata.

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?- Naruto alcanzó a escuchar, pero se hizo el desentendido

-Sé de lo que estuviste hablando anoche con Tsunade-sama. Llévame contigo, por favor, quiero hacer algo por ti, darte las gracias por tanto que has hecho por mí. No importa si muero, quiero hacerlo por que reconozco que eres alguien de un valor incalculable como persona y haré lo necesario para que vuelvas con vida a la aldea. Para que cumplas tu sueño. Para que seas el Hokage de esta aldea. No puedo permitir que mueras.

-Sakura, yo…- quiso hablar pero ella no se detuvo ahí.

-Naruto, en este tiempo eres una persona indispensable en mi vida. Sólo gracias a ti he podido vivir feliz, con nuestras misiones y aventuras. Después de que Sasuke-kun se fue- al oír ese nombre Naruto soltó un suspiro melancólico- tu estuviste ahí para alegrarme y hacerme sentir mejor. Lo que te diré quizás sea muy difícil de creer para ti, pero en este tiempo he llegado a valorarte y apreciarte mucho, tanto que no tengo idea de cómo sería esta aldea sin ti. No puedo concebir la vida sin ti, Naruto. Llévame, te lo pido por los viejos tiempos, te lo pido por que quiero sanar tu corazón, te lo pido porque te quiero… ¡LLÉVAME POR QUE TE AMO!

Naruto exhaló aire, en ese momento su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo, el brillo en sus ojos delataba que su mente se llenó de nostalgia y buenos recuerdos. Así se quedó un minuto, repasando con la memoria aquellos momentos en que comenzó su vida como un shinobi. Al lado de Sakura, y de su entrañable amigo Sasuke.

Sakura ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando amarga y silenciosamente. Levantó la mirada. Para descubrir que Naruto extendía su mano al aire, en señal de invitación. Sakura sonrió, y más cuando el dijo:

-Ven conmigo…

Estaba dispuesta a levantarse y correr, sujetar su mano y emprender de inmediato el viaje, pero se quedó helada al recibir una estocada directa en su corazón, en forma de un nombre familiar para ella.

-…Hinata.

Ella saltó ágil y delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Sakura, para reunirse con Naruto. Ellos habían discutido ampliamente la situación. Hinata, segura de sí misma, le dijo que sí, que iría a esa misión, y a cuantas hicieran falta para estar junto a él. Se abrazaron de la forma en que sólo dos enamorados saben hacerlo. Con sus cuerpos compartiendo el calor en esa fría mañana. Sakura derramó una lágrima que mostraba todo su dolor, sin importar que la vieran. Era el pago a su ingratitud, a su mala actitud, a su orgullo y su ceguera.

Naruto le acercó su mano derecha y le limpió esa lágrima. Le había causado tristeza ver a Sakura tan débil y destrozada, pero tenía que decirle la verdad:

-Sakura, escúchame. Desde el momento en que te conocí, supe que eras una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto jamás en mi vida. Sin embargo, no me hubiera fijado en ti si no tuvieras algunas cualidades, habilidades o destrezas. Durante todo este tiempo vi que eras una excelente amiga y consejera, alguien que se preocupa por sus seres queridos y que a pesar de no tener alguna técnica poderosa, sabías defenderte muy bien por ti misma. Tienes un carácter muy fuerte. No importa lo que me pase, se que superarás esto…

-…Yo quería que tú me dedicaras tu tiempo, esas sonrisas, esas lágrimas y los logros que obtenías. Y sin embargo no fue así. Existías sólo por y para Sasuke. Y no te culpo que lo hayas hecho, pero a pesar de que se marchó lo esperaste, y no me importó que yo sufriera por dentro, sólo quería verte feliz. Por eso te prometí que traería a Sasuke de vuelta. Pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Porque sabía que si se había marchado era porque nada lo ataba a este lugar. Ni tu amor incondicional, ni mi amistad, ni nuestras experiencias como equipo. Nada de eso le importó…

-…Fue en ese momento que dediqué todo mi esfuerzo en que dejaras de pensar en el él, y lograr que me quisieras, al menos un poco. Pero no pude cambiar ese sentimiento. Es una lástima que no lo hayas visto a tiempo, pero puedo estar feliz ahora porque abrí los ojos y vi a Hinata. Ella, desde que estuvimos en la academia, vigiló mis pasos, vio mi esfuerzo por ser un mejor ninja. Aún cuando supo mi secreto no se aterrorizó como todos los demás. Me ha sacado de la soledad y me ha hecho ver la luz. Para ella soy su total inspiración. Es la primera que me admira, me respeta, y me quiere de verdad. Ella dedicó todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a que yo me fijara en ella. Ella esperó tan pacientemente como yo te esperé a ti. Ella ha sufrido de la misma forma que yo, el desprecio de todo su clan, por eso ella entiende por lo que he pasado. Y sin darme cuenta, ella ocupó en mi corazón el lugar que tenía reservado para ti. Siento mucho de verdad que las cosas terminen así, pero amo a Hinata y la elegí por que quiero que sea ella la que me acompañe hasta el final de mis días.

Adiós Sakura. Adiós y buena suerte. Quizás encuentres a alguien que te quiera y que te haga feliz de verdad.

Los ojos cristalizados de la chica de pelo rosa reflejaban la silueta de dos manos entrelazadas. Ellos iban juntos, Hinata recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él, perdiéndose en el horizonte, quizás para nunca volver. Y lentamente, las puertas de la aldea se cerraron. Sakura se puso las manos en el pecho, rogando por que Naruto vuelva a la aldea. Que las puertas se abran de nuevo para recibirlo alegre y triunfante.


	2. De nuevo en la aldea

La decisión fue tomada

Por Xabax Xiron

Capítulo 2: De nuevo en la aldea.

Genma y Raidou se quedaron a vigilar las entradas y salidas de la aldea. Estaban en una discusión acalorada acerca del trato de Tsunade-sama. Vaya que si traía a todos los jounins bien jiritos, mientras ella, o bebía sake afuera o se ponía a dormir en la oficina. Por ello no se percataron de que estaba apareciendo una espesa neblina que dificultaba la visión hasta se empezó a oír un cascabel. Entonces se pusieron en guardia. Les invadió un poco de miedo al ver que un sujeto caminaba como si nada vistiendo una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja, de donde colgaba el cascabel. Estaban dudando si dar la alerta para evitar muertes en la aldea y pedir refuerzos o enfrentarse a él y esperar a que otros ninjas lleguen en su ayuda. El caminante levantó un poco el rostro y se vislumbraban un par de ojos rojos con tres aspas:

-"¡ES ITACHI UCHIHA!"- Gritaron al unísono Genma y Raidou . Definitivamente tenían que avisar a todos de su llegada. Podría desencadenarse una nueva masacre. Al instante desaparecieron de la entrada y llegaron tan rápido como pudieron y fueron a la oficina de la Hokage. Lo más extraño de todo esto es que el Akatsuki no se inmutó en lo absoluto, como si quisiera que eso sucediera.

Shizune estaba en esos instantes haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por sacar a su maestra de ese trance que tenía hacía ya tres días, cuando Naruto se fue, y del cual, por cierto, aún no había noticias. Fue entonces que entraron ellos en escena

-"¡Hokage-sama!"

-Naruto- fue una contestación impulsiva de Tsunade, que incluso hizo que se levantara enseguida y diera un golpe con las manos sobre la mesa. Pero en cuanto vio que eran ellos, se relajó y se sentó de nuevo, esperando que sólo trajeran quejas acerca de sus labores

-Hokage-sama, no hay tiempo de sentarse, Itachi Uchiha está en la aldea y necesitamos a todos los que puedan acudir para detenerlo.- Genma no será muy sutil, pero si certero en la información para las emergencias

-¿PERO QUE CARA/& LES PASA?- Gritó sumamente desesperada- A ALGUIEN COMO ÉL NO SE LE PIERDE DE VISTA JAMÁS. PUEDO APOSTAR 10000 RYOU A QUE NO HAY NADIE HACIÉNDOLE FRENTE ¿VERDAD?

Los ninjas que estaban de guardia se pusieron azules porque sabían lo que venía a continuación. Tsuande-sama tenía razón.

¡REGRESEN A LA ENTRADA Y NO DEJEN QUE ESE ASESINO SIGA PASEANDOSE COMO SI NADA EN LA ALDEA, RAPIDO, QUE NO LOS VEO ESFUMANDOSE!

Ya se disponían a irse pero la hokage extendió una mano y movía las manos como en señal de que se acercaran. Se acercaron y la Hokage les dijo: ¡IMBECILES, NO LES ESTOY HACIENDO LA SEÑA DE QUE SE ACERQUEN, SINO DE QUE ME PAGUEN, ACABAN DE PERDER UNA APUESTA!

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

El Akatsuki del Sharingan estaba parado sobre la parte más alta del muro que protege la aldea, obteniendo una gran vista aérea del lugar. Centró su mirada en la enorme mancha en el suelo de la aldea, formada por la gente de la misma. Miradas llenas de temor y expectativa. ¿Acaso estaba otra vez tras Naruto? ¿Vino a sembrar un nuevo terror? de repente habló:

-Vengo solamente por la respuesta a una pregunta

-Ven aquí a preguntármela en mi cara, cobarde- Tsunade se iba preparando para la pelea.

-¿Saben cuáles son las capacidades del Mangekyou Sharingan, gente de Konoha?- las tres aspas empezaban a surgir, y como toda la gente lo tenía enfocado y viéndole fijamente, estaba claro que nadie se iba a escapar.

-¡TSUKUYOMI!- Y su cuerpo se transformó en una nube oscura de cuervos que volaban hacia la gente dispuestos a atacar.

Todos en la aldea, estaban padeciendo el ataque de los cuervos, o casi todos. La única persona que no se encontraba afuera por el asunto del Akatsuki en la aldea, era Sakura Haruno. Hacía tres días que no salió de casa. Ella ya vivía sola, y eso fue perjudicial en este momento. Necesitaba de alguien para conversar y desahogar sus penas. Pero su fiel y mejor amigo, Naruto, ya se había ido. Así que decidió no salir, para que nadie la viera tan deprimida. De repente, alguien tocó su puerta, pero en cuanto fue a abrirla, no había nadie. Bajó la mirada y descubrió un caminito formado por hojas de árboles y pétalos del árbol de cerezo, entrelazados. Sakura, como no tenía ningún quehacer, decidió que el camino la llevara a donde fuese necesario.

Siguió caminando tras el rastro sin fijarse siquiera a donde iba, y sólo miró a su alrededor cuando el rastro se perdió. Se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento donde ella, Sasuke y Naruto se convirtieron en genin, y comenzaron sus aventuras. Su mente se llenó de nostalgia al ver los tres postes. Y decidió sentarse en el de la izquierda; en aquel día, el rubio quedaba a su derecha y Sasuke a su vez, a la derecha de él. Los extrañaba a ambos. Estaba absolutamente sola. Lloró en silencio durante varios minutos. Se calmó y estaba a punto de irse de allí, cuando sintió una brisa suave recorriendo su espalda, de forma cálida, como si fuera una caricia. Se quedó allí, disfrutando de aquella sensación, las hojas y los pétalos la rodeaban lentamente, como en un abrazo. Sakura se sentía reconfortada. Un par de segundos sintió unos brazos aprisionando su cintura, y un mentón masculino posándose sobre su cuello. Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquella presencia. "Es sólo una alucinación" se dijo mentalmente, pero escuchó una voz encantadoramente conocida para ella:

-"¿En serio crees eso? Sakura, cuánto tiempo sin vernos"

-Sasu…ke

-He venido a buscarte. Quiero que estés conmigo.

De haber hecho eso antes de largarse hubiera dicho que si sin siquiera pensarlo, pero ahora estaba muy dolida por el tiempo que la dejó, y además, la abandonó sin importarle sus sentimientos. Todo en nombre de la venganza contra su hermano. Rápidamente se libró de los brazos de Sasuke y le reclamó:

-Lárgate, ve y véngate de tu hermano, porque ése es el ÚNICO motivo por el cual sigues vivo ¿NO? Vete, mátalo y mátate. No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado todo lo que sufrí y lloré, todo por ti, un imbécil que no se dio cuenta que todos en la aldea le respetaban, le admiraban y le querían. Y yo te amaba. Ahora vienes haciendo de cuenta que nada de eso sucedió ¿Y ahora quieres que me vaya contigo? Debes estar mal de la cabeza ahora, porque del corazón ya lo estabas desde antes.

-Sakura, escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo…

-Pues si tan poco tiempo tienes, mejor desaparece. Durante todo este tiempo que te fuiste, mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron. NARUTO siempre fue el merecedor de mi cariño, cómo pude ser tan tonta. Y ahora que se fue para siempre… no puedo hacer nada más que recordar los buenos momentos que pasé con él.

A Sasuke le sorprendió un poco la noticia, aun cuando no lo reflejara en ese rostro, aún atractivo, pero ahora inexpresivo.- ¿Ese tonto fue capaz de morirse?

-No, pero se dirige hacia su muerte ahora mismo, en la aldea de la Lluvia. Tiene la misión de destruir la estatua donde sellan a las bestias como el Kyubi que él posee. Pero eso a ti no te ha de importar, ya que también te importó un comino su amistad y todos sus esfuerzos por traerte de vuelta.

El sabía que la kunochi de pelo rosa estaba muy molesta con él, pero no había venido de tan lejos para no decirle nada, así que le soltó de golpe lo que quería decirle.

-Sakura, he venido porque quiero tener un hijo tuyo.

-¿QUE?

-Sakura, cálmate. Debo explicarte. -A partir de ahí Sasuke dirigió su mirada al horizonte- Sabes, en unos días es posible que tenga el encuentro definitivo con mi hermano, pero quiero confesarte que tengo miedo que ambos terminemos muertos en la batalla. Y no quiero irme de esta vida sin haber cumplido mi otro objetivo. Sakura, tú sabes cuál es.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Me desagradan muchas cosas. Y no me gusta nada en especial. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque lo convertiré en una realidad. Voy a reestablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico"_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Y para reestablecer a mi clan, te he elegido a ti, Sakura. –Ella no pudo evitar un sonrojo en su hermosa cara.-El clan Uchiha tendrá un futuro próspero si tú me aceptas. Siempre he admirado tus habilidades. Eres increíblemente fuerte de espíritu. Siempre te preocupabas por mí, aunque te quería que lo hicieras. Hiciste lo posible para que nuestro equipo estuviera unido. Es una lástima que nuestro equipo haya terminado de esta forma, pero debes entender que el hecho de que mi familia ya no esté conmigo me llenaba de tristeza y de rencor hacia Itachi, cómo fui tan idiota como para haberlo admirado algún día y haber querido ser cómo él. Es por eso que quería hacerme fuerte, sin importar el método. Necesito acabar con el dolor que me consume cada día y cada noche desde que mi hermano los exterminó a todos sin piedad.

El viento sacudía las ropas de ambos, Sakura aún estaba pensativa respecto a lo que le acababan de decir. De sus labios apenas salieron unas palabras.

- Sasuke, te daré el hijo que deseas, pero con una condición.

Y él se dio la vuelta para escuchar la resolución de Sakura.

-Ayúdame a buscar a Naruto, y ayudarle con su misión. No podrá hacerlo por sí solo. Por favor.

-Muy bien, iré. Pero no esperes que después de esto me quede en la aldea. Aún queda pendiente lo de Itachi.

Sakura juntó sus manos en su pecho. Estaba feliz, pero pronto surgió una duda ¿Cómo le haremos para que Tsunade-sama no nos descubra?

-De eso no te preocupes. Todos en la aldea están ocupados tratándose de quitar una nube de cuervos. Es un genjutsu en el que todos cayeron. Ahora podemos irnos. Es necesario darnos prisa.

Así, Sakura abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza. Él dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sencilla, pero que expresaba alegría interna. Ambos se fueron de la misma forma en que él llegó. El remolino de hojas y pétalos rosas se perdió en ese paisaje.


	3. Por nuestro amigo Naruto

La decisión fue tomada

Por Xabax Xiron

Capítulo 3: Por nuestro amigo, Naruto…

-Primero era porque mi padre y yo somos del Bouke y por pelear contra su destino, él murió… ¿y ahora esto? ¡¿MALDICION, CUANDO SE TERMINARAN LAS LOCAS IDEAS DE MI CLAN?!

Estaba abriendo el pergamino que le habían enviado de parte de Hiashi-san. Ahora se llevaban mejor, pero de seguro esta noticia dañaría nuevamente la relación de tío y sobrino que tanto les costó a ambos reparar.

"_Neji, se me encomendó darte una noticia que seguramente te incomodará, pues se perfectamente que las decisiones que se toman sin consultar tu opinión terminan perjudicándote mucho. Con mucho pesar, tengo que informarte que el Souke ha visto tus enormes cualidades como descendiente de los Hyuuga y tomo la resolución de que con esas habilidades protejas a mi hija, Hinata. Pero no de la forma en que lo has estado haciendo en todos estos años. Lo que ellos quieren es…"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji estaba repasando con la mente el contenido del pergamino que lo tenía de muy mal humor esta mañana. Y lo hacía mientras giraba, pues estaba practicando el Hakkeshou Kaiten (Giro de adivinación) con su incondicional compañera, Tenten. Como estaban madrugando, ella no estaba al cien por ciento por ese motivo. Un kunai que la técnica de Neji rechazó salió con una velocidad a la que la adormilada kunoichi no podría esquivar, y apuntaba justo a su corazón. El poseedor del Byakugan no tardó en responder a esa sensación de peligro que siempre siente por sus compañeros de equipo, pero particularmente, por ella. Siempre se sentía agradecido de que ella estuviera dispuesta a ayudar, sin importar los compromisos que tuviese, Tenten dedicaba todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a él. Y aunque no lo expresara con palabras, el estaba feliz.

Por ese sentimiento de gratitud corrió tan rápido como pudo y tomó el kunai con su mano derecha, sin importar que lo estuviera deteniendo por el filo. Tenten sintió unas gotas de sangre salpicar su cara. Y fue entonces que despertó de su trance matutino para alarmarse y ver que Neji había detenido el kunai para salvarla de la muerte. Y él seguía ahí, inmóvil. Ella le quitó el kunai de la mano y le hizo un vendaje rápido. Aunque en realidad le dolía, él supo disimularlo muy bien.

-Lo siento, Neji-kun

-¿Por qué?

-Esto no habría pasado si estuviera más alerta.

-No te culpes. La falta de sueño afecta a todo el mundo. Incluso a mí. No soy alguien sobrehumano. Mira, mi sangre es roja, igual que la tuya.

-Gracias, Neji-kun.

-No te preocupes, aunque deberías hacerlo cuando no esté yo para protegerte…- A Neji se le escaparon palabras que hicieron sonrojar a Tenten y para corregir dijo- .. o Lee-kun. De todas formas, debes ser fuerte por ti misma. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre eres tú la que me ayuda a hacerme más fuerte, creo que es hora de devolverte todos los favores, uno por uno.

-Con esto del kunai ya saldaste bastantes.

Ambos se rieron de forma nerviosa. Tenten observó el cambio en el carácter de Neji después del combate que tuvo contra Naruto. Hizo una reflexión de aquellos sucesos.

"_Vaya que el es sorprendente. A pesar de que todos lo han llamado perdedor una y otra vez, no se rinde, tiene un gran espíritu de lucha. Incluso logró sacar de su complejo de superioridad a Neji. Ahora es mucho más sensible y humano que cuando lo conocí. Antes era un muro de hielo impenetrable. Gracias, Naruto"_

Después de un rato, ambos se dedicaron a entrenar, pero ahora el objetivo era que Tenten mejorara. Neji lanzó un montón de kunais y shurikens hacia arriba y al caer con el Hakkeshou Kaiten los aceleraría. Ahora ella debía esquivar todos los proyectiles que venían. Y lo hizo muy bien. Esquivó todos, de forma rápida y ágil. Pero ocurrió un incidente.

Un kunai rozó su listón y lo cortó, así que en un segundo la mitad de su largo cabello estaba a merced del aire. Neji se detuvo y se percató del detalle. Levantó el listón caído y se dio cuenta de que ya no serviría. Se aproximó a la chica y soltó el otro listón, contemplando la belleza oculta de su compañera. Le encantaba verla. Era realmente preciosa. Pero aún podía mejorar. A pesar del vendaje de Tenten, aún escurría un poco de sangre de la herida matutina. Así que apretó en puño, dejando escapar unas gotas de sangre, que caían sobre el índice de su mano sana, y con ese dedo tocó los labios de Tenten. Ella estaba quieta y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la sangre del Hyuuga teñir sus labios. Esa sensación la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. El jounin tomó sus manos y la guió hacia un arroyo cercano.

-No abras los ojos, yo te llevo.

-Yo confío en ti, Neji-kun.

-Muy bien, ya puedes abrirlos.

Ante sus ojos se extendía un paisaje de Konoha que no conocía. Los pájaros surcaban el cielo de pocas nubes mientras trinaban, complementando el ambiente. El agua limpia y transparente corría a través de la llanura. Los árboles que había hacían un increíble juego de luces y sombras. Un lugar escondido y lleno de belleza natural, ideal para los enamorados.

-Tenten, mira hacia el agua.

Cuando bajó la vista y vio su propio reflejo, tuvo que arrodillarse para observar más detenidamente y comprobar si realmente era ella misma. Se veía tan distinta. Y sólo con soltarse el cabello y pintar sus labios. Neji la contempló fijamente, como si no volviera a verla así jamás. Quería llevarse esa imagen en la mente.

-Es… increíble-Dijo ella refiriéndose al cambio que le hizo Neji pero para no ser tan obvia añadió:- …este lugar.

-Lo sé. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Tenten?

-¿sí, Neji kun?

-Quiero que te veas así, pero sólo para mí.

La kunoichi se quedó pensando un momento, y luego preguntó.

-¿Por qué tan sólo para ti?

-_Etto- _Desvió su cara para evitar que ella viera su sonrojo- Yo no soportaría que todos los chicos de la aldea estuvieran tras de ti.

-¿Me consideras bonita?- ella cuestionó de forma inocente

-…- Neji tragó saliva. Definitivamente lamentaba que no hubiera ningún entrenamiento ninja que lo preparara para este tipo de situaciones.- Sí. Yo diría que demasiado.

-¿Y yo, te gusto?- El ninja prodigio sintió que ya podía sonrojarse más, y fue cuando pensó en esos repentinos cambios en su actitud…

"_¿Dónde quedó el antiguo yo? Frío y distante, orgulloso, insensible e indolente. Ahora está enterrado en el olvido. Nunca pensé que aquella batalla con Naruto derrumbara todo lo que yo creía y cambiara mi forma de pensar. Ahora veo las cosas más claro. Gracias Naruto."_

En silencio, ambos acercaron sus rostros, en busca de ese beso que tanto habían anhelado desde que se conocieron. Claro, sin que el otro lo supiera hasta ahora. Y sólo faltaban unos milímetros para lograrlo. Súbitamente y detrás de ellos, surgió una nube de humo. Se separaron tan rápido como pudieron y Tenten escondió el rostro entre sus cabellos. Ambos sabían que el visitante ya había arruinado el momento.

-Kakashi- sensei ¿Qué rayos hace usted aquí?- Neji ocupó aquel tono frío y amargo que no usaba hacía ya un buen tiempo.

-Ah, lo siento- decía mientras apartaba la vista de su libro _Icha Icha Paradise_.- Ahora veo que estabas con tu novia. .._Matte_ ¿No se supone que estas horas entrenas con Tenten? Bueno, a lo importante. Hiashi-sama te envía este pergamino. Ah, y cuando termines de leerlo, vayan tú Tenten y Lee a la oficina de la Quinta Hokage. Les asignarán una misión. Hasta luego.-Y se dio la vuelta, pero justo antes de retirarse le dice a Neji- Por cierto, tu novia es excepcionalmente hermosa. Y se marchó.

Ahora sí no había otra forma de que esto se arruinara más. Neji abandonó el sonrojo, observó el pequeño pergamino verde, y se lo entregó a Tenten.

-Ten, léelo por mí. No creo ser capaz de leer esto sin enloquecer primero.

Ella no entendía, pero poco a poco ató cabos. Esa era la razón por la que Neji apareció con una ira inexplicable en el rostro cundo lo fue a buscar.

-Entonces, esto está relacionado con tu actitud en la mañana ¿cierto?

-Realmente es difícil engañarte. Me conoces muy bien. Comienzo a pensar en que tienes alguna habilidad muy especial.

Neji buscó entre sus ropas y le entregó el primer pergamino. Este era rojo

-_Matte_, creo que no entenderás nada de lo que me sucede si no lees este primero.

Ella abrió de forma pausada y leyó en voz alta, para ambos:

"_Neji, se me encomendó darte una noticia que seguramente te incomodará, pues se perfectamente que las decisiones que se toman sin consultar tu opinión terminan perjudicándote mucho. Con mucho pesar, tengo que informarte que el Souke ha visto tus enormes cualidades como descendiente de los Hyuuga y tomo la resolución de que con esas habilidades protejas a mi hija, Hinata. Pero no de la forma en que lo has estado haciendo en todos estos años. Lo que ellos quieren es que te cases con ella. Hay un lineamiento del clan para casos como éste, en que el Bouke supera al Souke y además el protector y el protegido con de sexos opuestos. Cuando esto ocurre, el Bouke tiene la obligación de responder como un miembro de los Hyuuga y extender los términos de la protección del Byakugan al sagrado matrimonio. _

_Pero iré al grano. Hay casos en que el Bouke puede evitar esta situación. Pero la condición es que ya tenga pareja. Aún así, el jefe del Souke, yo en este caso, tengo la última palabra al respecto. Sé que respetas mucho a Hinata y la has querido, pero como a una hermana. Espera el siguiente pergamino y te diré mi resolución"_

-Ya veo…-Tenten interrumpió su lectura. –Pero si esto ya es suficientemente malo ¿Qué tendrá este otro pergamino? Sintió un golpe muy duro en su pecho, sabía que el contenido del pergamino podría hacer volver al anterior Neji, o peor aún, unir por costumbres del clan a "su" Neji y a Hinata. Y esa lo que ella menos quería, pues ahora que había descubierto las cualidades afectivas de Neji, no quería perderlo y recibir una dura y fría piedra con ojos de Byakugan a cambio.

-Toma, léelo tu, Neji, no tengo valor para hacerlo- El era el sorprendido ahora.

Decidió tomarlo y leerlo, pero... la hoja estaba en blanco. No podía ser que no enviara nada, a menos que...

-¡BYAKUGAN! Como me imaginé, es un texto cuya tinta sólo se puede ver con un doujutsu (técnica visual) ¿Quieres saber qué dice?

La chica de las armas suspiró resignada, después de todo, era mejor saber de él que quizás volvería a ser el mismo de antes

_"Neji, se me ha informado que Hinata ha salido de la aldea en una misión de rango S junto con el chico portador de Kyubi, mejor conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, y en vista de las circunstancias actuales, lo que podemos hacer es un trato. Trae a salvo a Hinata y yo te permitiré estar con quien tú quieras. Te doy la oportunidad de que luches contra tu destino nuevamente. Cuento contigo Neji. Buena suerte."_

Neji soltó un suspiro de alivio, por una vez en mucho tiempo Hiashi estaba pensando en el bien individual de los Hyuuga, aun en contra de las reglas impuestas.

Tenten vio formarse en la cara del shinobi una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca, y notaba también cómo dirigía su vista al infinito paisaje, con el Byakugan ya desactivado. Él dejó fluir en viento contra su cara mientras su mente formaba una imagen de su padre, frente a él, sonriéndole.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un rato después, había mucha gente reunida en la oficina de Tsunade. Entre los presentes estaban Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Gai, Ino, Chouji, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino, Rock Lee, la incondicional Shizune, y los recién llegados, Neji y Tenten.

Todos estaban pegados en la pared del fondo, porque Tsunade estaba viendo con los ojos más fieros que jamás se le habían visto a dos de los consejeros de la aldea, para ser precisos aquellos dos que alguna vez fueran compañeros de equipo de Sarutobi. Así es, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane.

-¿De modo que querían enviar a Naruto completamente solo a acabar con la estatua de los Akatsuki por ese motivo?- dijo Tsunade en un susurro, pero Shizune no podía disimular el terror porque conociendo a Tsunade desde hace tiempo, solo significaba que todos allí necesitaban un milagro para que no los matara ella misma con su súper fuerza. Pero aún conscientes de eso ninguno de los consejeros se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Así es, la conversación que sostuvieron tú, Yamato, Kakashi y Jiraiya fue escuchada por un ANBU que patrullaba el lugar y me dio esa información. Cosas como esa no deberías ocultarlas. Después de todo, si no enviábamos al niño allá, la bestia pudo haberse salido de control aquí y se hubiera repetido la historia de Kyuubi cuando atacó la aldea. Si liberando cuatro colas es demasiado peligroso ¿Qué crees que sucedería en cuanto libere las nueve? A pesar de que ese niño encierra a ese demonio en su cuerpo, eso no quiere decir que tenga control sobre él. Creemos que hemos hecho bien al enviar al niño. Creíamos que tener a Naruto en la aldea evitaría que los Akatsuki cumplieran su objetivo, pero ahora es también un peligro para nosotros. Y en resumidas cuentas, si vence, será una gran victoria para la aldea, y el chico estará a pocos pasos de convertirse en un gran Hokage. Pero si muere, a decir verdad no será una gran pérdida. Pues también se habrá acabado la vida de ese miserable zorro de 9 colas. De cualquier modo, se sale ganando con esta decisión.

Tsunade abrió un cajón con una calma aparente. Y medio segundo después estaban volando kunais por todos lados. Los ninjas que estaban ahí tuvieron que hacer uso de sus mejores habilidades para salir ilesos de la lluvia de armas. Las armas salieron con tal fuerza y velocidad que todo el filo de los kunais quedaba empotrado en la pared.

-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A ENVIAR A LA MUERTE A NARUTO DE ESA FORMA?

-Tsunade, será mejor que te tranquilices. Recuerda que las decisiones que toma un ninja se hacen con la razón, sin sentimientos de por medio. Y te lo digo porque todos en la aldea saben que le has tomado mucho cariño a ese muchacho. Acéptalo, haga lo que haga, mientras Kyuubi siga en su interior, sufrirá el rechazo de la aldea, pues ellos aún le guardan rencor a esa bestia.

-Bien, lo pondré en sus términos ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE LES OCURRE HACERLE ESO A UNO DE LOS NINJAS CON MAYOR POTENCIAL EN LA ALDEA? Si mal no recuerdo, antes de que yo llegara el tuvo un papel crucial en la defensa de Konoha contra la Arena. Usando el chakra de Kyuubi. Sin perder el control. Defendiendo a la gente que en el fondo le desprecia. Usando técnicas de alto nivel. Por, Dios ¿en que estaban pensando? y si él pierde a su Bijuu. ¿Quién tendrá poder suficiente para encarar a los Akatsuki? Le han entregado a esos criminales a nuestra única esperanza de vencerles. Homura-sempai, Koharu-sempai, retírense de mi oficina, por favor.

Tsunade ocultó su rostro con su mano izquierda, en señal de frustración. Se fueron sin decir nada, Todos sus argumentos fueron hechos polvo. Un brillo endemoniado surgió de sus ojos de miel e iba dirigido a todos los que estaban en la pared, temblando de miedo.

-Y ustedes... Todos los presentes serán asignados a una misión de rango súper-S. La misión será traer a Naruto vivo de vuelta a la aldea. Y más vale que lo consigan. ¡POR QUE SI NO YO MISMA LOS MATO! ¿QUE HACEN PARADOTES? ¡MUEVANSE, QUE NARUTO ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DE SU OBJETIVO!

Aunque no hacía falta ninguna amenaza para que ellos decidieran arriesgar su vida en una búsqueda tan peligrosa. Tenían que salvar al que los salvó de momentos de soledad y oscuridad. A todos y a cada uno. Era el momento de devolver los favores.

-¡HAI!

Después de que todos salieron despavoridos por la puerta, un muchacho tocó.

-Pase, adelante.

-Shikamaru Nara. Reportando. Tras la partida de Naruto, el único incidente de la "llegada de Itachi" es la desaparición de Sakura Haruno. Al parecer fue un genjutsu para que alguien se infiltrara en la aldea y se la llevara.

-Maldición. Shikamaru...

-Dígame, Hokage-sama.

-Debes partir hacia la Aldea de la Arena y enviar a Gaara, a Kankuro y...

-A esa chica orgullosa, Temari ¿no es así?

-Sí, debes llevarlos hacia la Aldea de la Lluvia. Naruto y un grupo de ninjas de Konoha van hacia allá. Al parecer será inevitable pelear. Es prioritario que lleves a Gaara allá

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Creo que el tiene algo muy importante que recuperar allá.

-Muy bien. Parto enseguida.

Después de la agitación en su oficina. Tsunade sacó una botella de sake. Y mientras la consumía, pensaba en sus adentros.

_"Hace ya varios días que no has vuelto, Jiraiya. ¿Qué sucedió desde que te fuiste a enfrentar a su líder? En ocasiones tan tensas como ésta, hace falta tu presencia"_


	4. Palabras pendientes

La decisión fue tomada

Por Xabax Xiron

Capítulo 4: Palabras pendientes.

Dos siluetas atravesaban los densos bosques rápidamente, y aproximándose a la mítica Aldea de la Lluvia. Hace cuatro días que habían partido, pero Naruto decidió detenerse en ese punto, cerca de la entrada de la aldea. La noche anterior había tenido una conversación reveladora con Kyuubi en sueños.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Él y Hinata estaban cerca de entrar a la aldea, pero Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Hinata-chan, será mejor esperar.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?

El no sabía cómo decirle que algo le daba muy mala espina, y al ver que se aproximaba una tormenta, decidió usarla como excusa.

-Necesitamos buscar refugio. Esa tormenta, además de dificultar la búsqueda, podría ponernos al descubierto.

-Está bien.

De modo que retrocedieron un poco y se dirigieron a los riscos que rodeaban la Aldea, y encontraron una cueva que los podría refugiar. Decidieron pasar allí la noche, de modo que encendieron una fogata y posteriormente durmieron.

Bueno. En verdad sólo ella pudo dormir. Él estaba pensativo, dudaba qué fue esa sensación. Ya estaba cabeceando por el sueño. Escuchó una voz en su mente que decía:

"_Hey, niño, tenemos que hablar"_

Tuvo que parpadear dos veces y mirar alrededor para corroborar que era Kyuubi y no algún intruso el que le hablaba. Pero ya estaba dentro de esa extraña habitación con ese zorro enfrente, encerrado en una jaula.

"_Vaya que tienes mucho miedo, eso lo puedo notar desde aquí"_

-No es miedo, es precaución.

"_Yo también lo tendría si fuera tú. Alguien tan débil como tú no debe estar aquí. Si no fuera por mí, ni siquiera te atreverías a poner un pie cerca de esta aldea. Afróntalo, tu sin mi no eres nadie"_

-Y tú sin mi tampoco, recuerda lo que pasa si me muero.-decía con sorna

"_Siempre lo tengo presente pequeño mocoso, si no fuera así, no te tendría que curar cada que sales de misión"_

-Bueno, ya estamos discutiendo como siempre, hasta te pareces a Sasuke-teme. ¿Podrías decirme lo que me tienes que decir ya?

"_Deberías tenerme más respeto, insecto insignificante. Por tu impaciencia el hospital de Konoha se volvió tu segunda casa. Tengo que decirte que conozco algunos secretos de Akatsuki. Y que por los visto pueden ser muy útiles ya que el tiempo no ha alterado las circunstancias"_

-¿Oye? Pudiste haberlo dicho antes.

"_Yo qué iba a saber de que andaban tras de nosotros. En fin. Tengo una idea de quien está detrás de todo esto."_

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?-Naruto estaba curioso de saber quién quería matarlo.

"_Madara Uchiha"_

-¿Un ancestro de Sasuke?

"_Sí. Y lo conocía bastante bien. Yo fui su invocación"_

-¿Pero qué rayos?

"_Así es. Del mismo modo que tú invocas a Gamabunta, él y yo hicimos un pacto para que yo le ayudara en sus batallas. Pero sólo pude ayudarle 2 veces. La primera fue cuando desarrolló su Mangekyou Sharingan"_

-¿Y cómo le ayudaste?

"_Se sabe que sólo unos cuantos en el Clan Uchiha, los más fuertes y experimentados, pueden despertar esta técnica. Es un doujutsu que crece en complejidad mientras más avanzas en su desarrollo. Pero además, debes tener un cierto grado de pureza de sangre Uchiha, sin esto último, no importando si eres el más veterano de los guerreros, no lo despertarás._

_Cuando Madara dirigía a los Uchiha y estaba por formar Konoha con el que ahora es conocido como el Primer Hokage, acudió a mí, y decidió ir por el camino fácil. Yo le di una gran cantidad de chakra y lo concentré en sus ojos. Así adquirió el Sharingan en su etapa más avanzada. Ganó aún más respeto entre la gente de la aldea recién formada._

_El rumbo que estaba tomando la aldea, pacífica y aislada del peligro del mundo ninja, no era del gusto de Madara, y quiso tomar las riendas de la misma por la fuerza. Pero cuando decidió hacerle frente al Primer Hokage, se dio cuenta que su Mangekyou era inútil, pues no sabía que hacer con él ni con qué habilidades, ventajas o desventajas contaba la nueva técnica. Por eso fue derrotado. _

_Entonces, yo no había recibido ningún pago a cambio por el enorme chakra que le di, y necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperarme. Sin embargo, él me prometió que si atacaba la aldea de Konoha y la destruía, yo podría vivir en esos bosques y no volvería a ser molestado por él. Estaba claro que el estaba lleno de ira y frustración hacia aquello que ayudó a forjar; ésos eran los motivos por los que me envío a hacerlo. Esa fue la segunda y última ocasión. Lo que pasó después es una historia que ya conoces. Conozco a Madara lo suficiente, es necio y ambicioso, tanto como para armar todo este alboroto."_

-Ahora entiendo porqué el ataque. ¿Entonces no eres tan malo verdad?

"_Sí lo fui, y por mucho tiempo, mataba por placer, y esa es la sensación que sientes cuando yo tomo el control de tu cuerpo. Por eso estaba aliado con Madara. Pero estar 16 años dentro de un mocoso como tú ya hicieron sus efectos"_

-¿Y ya que estamos en confianza, hay más que me quieras decir?

"_Creo que ya te diste cuenta, pero de todos modos te lo diré: ya he analizado de principio a fin el jutsu que me tiene aquí atrapado, y ya soy capaz de liberarme por cuenta propia"_

-Bien,…-Naruto sabía que una oportunidad así, ante un ser despiadado ansioso de libertad para seguir causando destrucción, seguramente no la dejaría escapar. Saldría y allí culminaría su vida.-…Hazlo ya.

"_No"_

-¿Por qué?

"_Esa es la clave de esta conversación. A mi no me sirve de nada estar libre como un espíritu si no puedo deshacerme de todo aquello que me amenaza. Por eso sigues vivo. Te revelaré todos los secretos de esta técnica de sello, me temo que nos hará falta"_

-¿Para qué?

"_Para formar un nuev__o __Jinchūriki__"_

-¿Quién?

"Esa chica Hyuuga que te acompaña, Hinata"

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLE ALGO ASI!- Realmente estaba sorprendido, alterado y molesto por el plan

"_Niño. ¿En serio crees sólo nosotros tres podríamos vencer a 9 ninjas renegados y famosos por sus crímenes y su sangre fría? Es más, sin importar el número de ellos, hace falta incrementar nuestras posibilidades. De lo contrario. Ustedes terminarán muertos y yo encerrado, con algún extraño propósito."_

-De todas maneras, tengo que morir para poder sellar a un Bijuu dentro de ella, no veo la ganancia.

"_Ese es uno de los secretos que descubrí acerca de esta técnica. No necesariamente tienes que morir"_

_-_¿Entonces el Cuarto Hokage podría estar vivo?- Realmente estaba ilusionado de que aquel ninja al que tanto admira podría estar vivo, en alguna parte.

"_Quizás, pero de ser así entonces no podría usar ninguna técnica ninja actualmente. Ya que se entregan enormes cantidades de chakra, proporcionales a lo que quieras sellar, si es que no quieres ofrecer tu alma, y el cual es imposible de recuperar. Al menos hasta que haya pasado un muy buen tiempo. Eso explicaría por qué, de estar vivo, no se sabe nada de él"_

-Muy, bien, dices que podría yo sellar a un Bijuu en Hinata sin morir ¿Pero tú vas a dar el chakra que exige el sello?

"_No por nada soy conocido como el más poderoso de las nueve bestias. Pero si queremos hacer las cosas más sencillas necesitamos esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos. "_

-¿Entonces hay alguien en camino para ayudar?

"_Bueno, por lo menos viene la persona que necesito, Yamato"_

-¿Porqué él? ¿Y cómo sabes que se acerca?

"_Ese cristal que tienes reacciona ante su chakra, así puedo saber dónde se encuentra. Y está a un par de días. Y lo necesitamos para debilitar al Bijuu que vamos a sellar, así no tengo que entregar tanto chakra y podremos ser más efectivos en batalla. "_

-Y a todo esto ¿Ya tienes a alguna de las bestias en mente para esto?

"_Niibi, es la bestia más confiable que conozco, además, sé que detesta el encierro, pero estando en una estatua que no se mueve, todavía más. Yo te diría que si de verdad quieres a esa chica, sería mejor que les estos dos días que tardará Yamato en llegar. Convierte esos días en algo único para ella. Podrían ser los últimos. Naruto "_

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. El encierro te ha cambiado, _dattebayo_.

"_Ya lo creo niño, ya lo creo. Nos veremos al concluir los dos días."_

-Muy bien, debo volver. Hasta luego.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke y Sakura iban de árbol en árbol, en completo silencio, hasta que ya estaban a una distancia razonable. Extrañamente, durante todo el viaje Sasuke era el que parecía dispuesto a romper todo ese silencio. Detuvo su marcha en la rama más gruesa de un árbol y se quedó estático. Sus ojos miraban hacia la nada. Seguían demasiado fríos. Había recibido directamente de Orochimaru el entrenamiento hecho para formar ANBUs, sin mostrar emociones en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Sakura se detuvo en la misma rama que él y lo miró directamente a la cara. Era casi lo mismo que mirar a un muerto. Lo había visto muchas veces, cuando entrenaba con la Hokage, ver un muerto es triste. Pero ver a ese "muerto" la destrozaba profundamente.

-Bien- decía Sasuke de forma calmada- si tienes algo que decirme, maldecirme, reclamarme, llorarme o cualquier otra cosa, ésta es tu oportunidad. Incluso permitiré que me golpees. Me imagino que en tres años de ausencia has de haber guardado muchas cosas por no haberme quedado.

-Tienes razón- Sakura tomó un largo suspiro y acto seguido, la abofeteó con esa monstruosa fuerza que Tsunade le heredó. Sin embargo, el sólo giró su cara como si ella lo hubiera hecho de forma normal, pero la marca roja en su mejilla podría indicar sorpresa y algo de dolor- Ya no he sido la misma chiquilla que te adoraba por que creía que eras lo más genial del mundo, ahora estás muy lejos de ese concepto, y yo estoy muy lejos de aquella inocencia. Cuando te fuiste, Naruto y yo nos hicimos más fuertes, con el único propósito de traerte de vuelta. Te extrañábamos todo el tiempo. Nos deprimía sólo el oír tu nombre. Queríamos volver a ser el equipo 7. Pero sabíamos que era imposible. Tu recuerdo se transformó en nuestro fantasma, que sólo nos hacía sufrir. Y mucho más a mí. Naruto siempre antepuso mis sentimientos a los suyos, y me apoyó en todo, aunque estuviera destrozado por dentro. Tú jamás harías eso. Y mucho menos ahora. Tú ya no eres Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo eres lo que quedó de él.

-Sakura, esperaba mucho más rencor de tu parte- mientras hablaba le daba la espalda.- Y hay algo que quiero confesarte.

La pelirosa estaba al pendiente de cada palabra del Uchiha.

-Cuando me fui de la aldea, no sólo fue para seguir a Orochimaru. Necesitaba comprobar una cosa.

-¿Qué podría ser, que podría necesitar de tanto tiempo?

-Necesitaba saber si el amor que decías sentir por mí, era algo real.

-¿NUNCA CREISTE NINGUNA DE MIS PALABRAS? ¿ACASO PENSABAS QUE ESTABA JUGANDO? LO QUE YO SENTIA POR TI ERA AMOR VERDADERO… -Sasuke se volteó y con una gran rapidez tapó la boca de la kunoichi.

-Ahora me di cuenta que así fue. Las chicas de la aldea eran una molestia para mí. Todas hablaban de las cosas que hacía, de mi actitud, de todas las cosas referentes a mí. Pero todas hablaban de mí de forma muy superficial. Y tú también lo hiciste. Estabas entre todas ellas, diciendo que te enamoraste de mí, cuando ni siquiera me conocías. Nunca había escuchado algo tan falso en mi vida y viniendo de tantas personas. Por eso cuando me invitabas a salir, cuando decías que me querías y que harías cualquier cosa por mí, no te creí.

Sakura estaba derramando lágrimas, pero no apartó su boca de la mano del vengador, que continuó hablando- Cuando estábamos en el equipo 7, comencé a cambiar de opinión acerca de ti, a pesar de los múltiples rechazos, seguías empeñada en saber más de mí, en demostrar tu amor. Y cuando me fui, aquellas palabras que me dijiste realmente me estaban haciendo mucho daño. Estuviste muy cerca de convencerme. Pero al final me estaba asaltando la duda si eran más mentiras. Así que me fui, poniendo ese amor a prueba. Y ahora veo los resultados. Ahora ninguna de esas chicas molestas se acuerda de mí, pero ese amor, el tuyo, era real. Dejé pasar mucho tiempo, volví demasiado tarde. Ese sentimiento en ti está muriendo. Es una lástima, porque en la distancia, en ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti, también te extrañe a ti, y a ese _dobe_. Pero no se puede conversar de cosas así con un loco que quiere vivir eternamente y un ninja extraño del cual no sé nada. Se quedó relegado en lo más profundo todo aquello que viví con ustedes y Kakashi-sensei. Si quería terminar lo que empecé tenía que suprimir todo aquello que me dio felicidad. Y cambiarlo por el poder. Pero no consigo olvidarlos por completo. Y mucho menos a ti. Todo lo que vivimos juntos es lo único que le da fuerza a este amor que siento, aunque mi rostro no te diga nada.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía de Sasuke. Quería pensar que era alguna broma, que Naruto se había trasformado en Sasuke, que estaba atrapada en un maldito genjutsu, lo que fuese, pero que eso no estaba ocurriendo. Sasuke diciendo frases largas, revelándole detalles de su vida, y sobre todo, diciéndole que la amaba.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando se percató que Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro. Al retirarla observó un cambió muy notable en las facciones de él. Volvía a ver al Sasuke que conoció y del cual se enamoró. Tenía esa sonrisa que hechizaba a cualquier chica que la viera. El brillo expresivo había vuelto a sus ojos y la confianza que inspiraban. Todo el conjunto de músculos faciales se ordenaban para mostrar esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Hmp, así que este era el modo en que me querías ver ¿no es así?

El volvió a tapar su rostro para recuperar ese semblante frío y duro. Pero ante ella ya se había revelado.

El la recibió en sus brazos y la dejó llorar en su hombro. Después se miraron frente a frente, y acercaron sus rostros poco a poco. Ese aroma que tanto extasiaba a Sakura no había cambiado. Sasuke disfrutaba esa esencia de mujer. Y así, se besaron, breve, pero tiernamente. Sakura siempre había imaginado que así sería un beso con él, en el que se transmitieran lo que sentían, aunque fuera por un instante. Sasuke sabía que tenía que ganarse nuevamente el corazón de ella, pero no le fallaría de nuevo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que salvarle el trasero a ese _dobe_ otra vez.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y reemprendieron el camino hacia la aldea de la Lluvia. Para salvar a su mejor amigo. Naruto Uzumaki.


	5. Gratos momentos antes de morir

La decisión fue tomada

Por Xabax Xiron

Quiero expresar mis agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado reviews, y a todos los que al menos han leído mis historias. Algunos ya han valorado mis historias y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Quiero agradecer a tres usuarios de la página en particular:

El angel de oscuridad: Me gusta saber que te interesa esta historia, sobre todo porque de inicio iba a quedar en un one-shot. He leído algunas de tus historias y también me gustaron. Procuraré dejarte reviews.

Mireya Humbolt: aun no he tenido el honor de leer tus fics por falta de tiempo, pero en cuanto lo haga te diré mi punto de vista sobre ellos.

.Lady Drama. (Review del Fanfic: Sin palabras): Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ese asunto del disclaimer. Pues como se me hacía demasiado obvio que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero ahora que he visto los problemas legales en los que me puedo meter mejor lo hago de aquí en adelante. Gracias por el consejo.

Y si aún no les queda muy claro el tiempo de esta historia, ocurre tras la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke, Itachi ha muerto. Además, Tras lo ocurrido, Sasuke reflexiona sobre lo que ha hecho de su vida recientemente. Esta historia será del encuentro final contra Akatsuki. Puede que haya muertes, pero no he determinado eso.

Disclaimer: El manga/anime Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es uso de estos es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y desarrollo literario.

Sin más que agregar, continuemos con la historia.

Capítulo 4: Gratos momentos antes de morir.

Shikamaru iba a toda prisa hacia Sunagakure (La Aldea de la Arena), y no sólo por la importancia de la misión a la que había sido enviado, también quería ver a cierta chica con la que probó por primera vez sus destrezas como chunnin, como líder de equipo y como ser humano. Recordaba mientras se aproximaba a dicha aldea, la lección que su padre, Shikaku, le enseñó. Una que marcaría su vida personal:

_**FLASHBACK**_

Llegaron a su casa, y se sentaron a la mesa para comer, pero Shikaku necesitaba lavarse las manos antes, así que fue a la cocina. De pronto se oyeron cosas caer ahí. Alarmado, Shikamaru acudió a ver que ocurría. Su madre estaba en una posición extraña, pero era porque su padre la salvó de caer, aunque no pudo evitar un desastre y parte de la comida terminara en el suelo. Usó el kage mane para hacer que ella recuperara el equilibrio.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que atinó a decir su madre. Shikamaru se percató de algo. En el hombro de su madre había un anagrama negro que no reconoció en el momento. También se dio cuenta que cuando su padre retiró la técnica del kage mane, la marca desapareció. Había algo extraño en todo eso. Shikaku se percató de la reciente curiosidad de su hijo, y estaba contento de que al fin mostrara interés en algo. Pero no dijo nada hasta que terminaron. Después de comer, sólo se escuchó una breve exclamación.

-Shikamaru, entrenamos mañana. No hay misiones, así que te prepararé para el examen Chunnin,

OOOO

-Hey, Shikamaru, levántate.- Shikaku le mecía para que se levantara de la cama, le estaba quitando la sábana para que se despabilara. Era obvio que no iba a responder. Es perezoso por naturaleza.

-Hmmm, cinco minutos más- Shikamaru se volvió a tapar.

-Entonces levantaré a tu madre para que te venga a levantar a gritos, ya que sabes que cuando lo hace no puedes oír en las siguientes tres horas.- Shikaku se reía ante esto pues Shikamaru una vez creyó que se había quedado permanentemente sordo tras oír las constantes quejas de su madre.

-Eso no me convence-

Entonces su padre quitó la cortina de la ventana de su casa y se recargó en ella, mirando hacia el exterior.

-Sabes, hace un lindo día allá afuera. Hay un enorme y brillante sol y unas nubes muy grandes y esponjosas moviéndose al compás del viento.

El chico de la coleta se levantó sin decir nada, fue al lado de su padre y comprobó ese paisaje con su propia vista.

-Es muy problemático levantarse a estas horas, pero realmente es un buen día para estar afuera.

Ellos caminaron durante un buen rato, justo a donde el sol que apenas salía hacía un increíble juego de sombras en conjunto con los árboles del bosque de su propiedad. Shikaku inspeccionó el lugar y las condiciones le parecían óptimas, de modo que detuvo su andar. Habían viajado en silencio porque Shikamaru sabía que cuando su padre iba callado era porque le iba a revelar un "gran secreto" y el silencio le daba más suspenso, según el, en busca de despertar el interés del chico genio.

-¿En serio hace falta entrenar?- Shikamaru hizo un intento de bostezo.

-Sí- El shinobi mayor lo dijo con un tono de dureza que sacó al chico de su ensoñación.- Se acercan los combates de exámenes chunnin y no quiero excusas para la derrota. Así que debes saber primero las propiedades de las sombras…

Y así comenzó toda una tarde de entrenamiento duro. Sin embargo, conforme iba avanzando el día, Shikamaru se daba cuenta que a pesar de que los consejos de su padre serían útiles en batalla; había algo más lo que le intrigaba, esa marca. El secreto se lo estaba guardando.

-¿Y ese gran secreto? Estaba de brazos cruzados después de sujetar una marioneta ninja con el Kage mane no jutsu (Técnica de Imitación de Sombras). La marioneta estaba en la misma posición que él.

-Te diste cuenta de eso, pero por lo visto no has entendido una parte importante de esta técnica, que involucra a las sombras. Por ejemplo, al sujetar la marioneta ¿Qué crees que ocurre?-Shikamaru alzó una ceja, No sabía a dónde quería llegar.-No te das cuenta ¿verdad? Empecemos por que la marioneta no tiene vida propia. ¿Quién crees que le da el movimiento?

-Yo, con ayuda del chakra ¿no?

-Esa es sólo parte de la respuesta-Shikaku se recargó sobre el hombro de la marioneta. Su hijo sintió su peso y se ladeó al mismo tiempo que ésta. -No sólo añades chakra a la marioneta, añades una parte de ti mismo, de tu esencia y de tu alma.

-¿Y esto que tiene de importante?

-Que esta técnica no sólo sirve para el combate, también para encontrar pareja. Entre el Clan Nara hay una historia que dice que los Nara siempre han pertenecido a las sombras, y que por ello tienen personalidades semejantes; para encontrar a la pareja indicada, ésta debe cubrir y complementar las carencias de cualquier índole, es decir, siempre se busca la luz. Como el yin y el yang, siempre se busca el equilibrio de las fuerzas opuestas, por que una, sin la existencia de la otra, no es nada.

Shikamaru sólo desvió la cara y bufó: -¿Y eso de qué me sirve? Tener novia es algo problemático. Además, no voy a estar atrapando a cada chica que vea en esta técnica hasta que aparezca la correcta.

- Eso dices tú, pero en algún momento aparecerá la chica indicada para ti, y la sombra del kage mane es el mejor indicador.

El chico, aún con la cara de lado, exclamó: -Esto es una lata, pero explícalo de una vez.

-Mira- el shinobi mayor señalo en la marioneta la zona donde debería ir el corazón de una persona.- si la chica que tienes atrapada en el kage mane es la chica que acepta en su ser tu esencia, debería aparecer un símbolo así, es cualquier parte de su cuerpo.-Sacó de su chaleco un marcador y dibujo algo- ¿No te parece familiar?

-Creo- exclamó al ver un anagrama semejante al que lleva Gaara en la frente.

-Este es un anagrama que simboliza el amor. Y te daré una parte de razón, una novia tu edad es MUY problemático…- de repente el tono de su voz cambió radicalmente- … pero es aún más problemático estar solo. Recuerda que el símbolo sólo lo pueden ver los shinobis del clan Nara. Volvamos a casa.

-Muy bien-dijo Shikamaru soltando la marioneta, la cual se quedó completamente abandonada, a merced de la intemperie.

-¿Ya no te parece tan problemático, verdad?

:

Días después llegó la etapa de los combates finales. Estaba incómodo porque sabía que los mejores estaban allí, y se sentía inferior, "un segundón". Y más al ver a Naruto vencer al Hyuuga. Estaba escéptico, seguro de que Naruto quedaría quedado apaleado brutalmente. No fue así. Después sucedió algo inesperado, Kankuro, uno de los compañeros de Temari, temible por su técnica de marionetas, se rindió. Pronto sintió la presión. No creía estar al nivel de un chunnin. Si alguien de las habilidades de aquél se rendía ¿entonces qué hacía él ahí? Él consideraba también darse por rendido. Pero no contaba con que el rubio ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca lo mandara de sopetón al suelo de la arena de combate. Se sintió humillado, se preguntaba a sí mismo ¿Qué clase de entrada es ésta? Y por alguna razón no quería verse aún más torpe ante esa chica rubia, tan hermosa como peligrosa, muy segura de sí misma, miembro de ese imponente equipo de la Aldea de Suna. Cuando los asistentes de las gradas le lanzaron un montón de desechos, también se sintió de ese modo, como basura. Antes de levantarse y comenzar, vio más partes interesantes de la personalidad de esa chica: es impaciente e impulsiva, pero decidida. Lo malo es que en ese momento ella estaba decidida a acabar con él, con ayuda del enorme abanico metálico.

"_Kuso, esta chica es más temible que mi madre, aunque ahora que lo pienso esas son las cosas que la hacen ver atractiva ¿En qué estoy pensando? Estoy en medio de una pelea, y ella no me tendrá piedad mientras yo pensando en otras cosas. Qué problemático, pero si quiere pelea, se la voy a dar."_

-No me importa si no puedo convertirme en Chunnin, pero un hombre no puede perder ante una mujer.

A pesar de que era su oponente y que en algún momento tenía que atacar, no quería hacerle daño.

_"Pero también es cierto que un hombre no puede golpear a una mujer, y no quiero golpearla."_

Tomó sus kunais y comenzó una batalla difícil, donde el chico estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Vaya que ella era muy hábil con la manipulación del viento, que complicó mucho la pelea. Shikamaru poco a poco se daba cuenta de que estaba emocionándose con el avance de la batalla. Hasta Ino en las gradas se dio cuenta.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Shikamaru empezaba a verla de forma distinta. La chica es muy lista y muy bella, una excelente guerrera y estratega. Enormes cualidades en una kunoichi, seguro que muchos andarían tras ella, de no ser por sus despiadados hermanos. Un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente:

_"¿Y si es ella? Sin duda es muy hábil, muy lista y muy linda. Lo siento por Asuma-sensei y por papá, pero si está en ella lo que busco, que el examen se vaya al cuerno. ¡Kage mane no jutsu!"_

No importaba si se quedaba sin chakra, si tenía que hacer mil veces ese jutsu, ni que perdiera la batalla, sólo quería ver si alguien como ella sería capaz de aceptarlo. A alguien perezoso, que a todo le dice "problemático", y que su única pasión eran las nubes.

Cuando ella fue atrapada, él sintió algo muy especial, un calor agradable en su cuerpo, en parte porque había conseguido el objetivo. Ella estaba a merced de sus sombras, aunque para ello usó una estrategia arriesgada. Pero sabía que había algo más. Cuando se acercaron, y ambos alzaron su brazo, él sintió el miedo de Temari, la vio cerrar sus ojos y supo entonces que ella, como toda mujer, también podía ser frágil, vulnerable y delicada. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Vio en la piel dorada de la chica el anagrama. También vio a lo lejos a su padre, en la gradas. Sabía que el también lo había visto. Quizás nadie iba a entender su decisión, pero con que su padre lo hiciera, estaría conforme. _Bien, con esto tengo suficiente._

-Pierdo. Me rindo.

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

La entrada principal de la aldea ya se encontraba a la vista. Sus habilidades como shinobi habían mejorado notablemente, así que había reducido drásticamente el tiempo de viaje. Y gran parte de sus progresos se los debía a la chica que le esperaba. Una belleza criada en el calor del desierto, adoctrinada en el arte del combate, y con un gran temperamento que hizo enamorarse de ella. Subaku no Temari.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ellos habían dejado los protocolos cada que se veían. Tanto en Konoha como en Suna, ambos se veían tanto como podían, y para los aldeanos de ambas aldeas era más que evidente lo que había entre ellos dos. Se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión, pero nada que fuera indecente para los aldeanos y los guardias de Suna que observaban embelesados. Era una linda escena. El problema surgió cuando alguien de entre los testigos gritó:

-Así que esto era lo que no nos querían decir infeliz.

Shikamaru no entendió nada, pero se puso en posición de guardia.

El tipo se acercó corriendo con intenciones de atacar. Shikamaru colocó a Temari detrás de su espalda, sin importarle que ella fuera Jounnin, El desconocido lanzó muchos kunais hacia Shikamaru, quien tomando las cuchillas que fueron regalo de Asuma, aplicó chakra en ellas para rechazar todos los proyectiles. Ahora veía a su oponente realizar varios Bunshin de Arena, en total había cinco, contando al original. Cuatro de ellos se aproximaron con kunais atados a sellos explosivos, y los lanzaron a corta distancia, Shikamaru, desvió los kunais de manera que cada proyectil impactara en un bunshin. Se dio la media vuelta para clavar las cuchillas en el pecho del atacante original.

-Sabes, eres suficientemente bueno siendo un vago.- Habló aquél como si no estuviera herido de muerte. Incluso se permitió una sonrisa socarrona. Shikamaru sabía que esto iba muy mal. Pero no de la forma en que se lo esperaba. Temari comenzó a temblar, habían sido descubiertos.

De aquel sujeto y de sus "heridas" comenzó a caer arena. La arena comenzó a moverse y a atrapar a Shikamaru, y la que formaba parte del paisaje comenzó a inmovilizar sus pies. Pronto quedo envuelto de modo que sólo su cara era visible. Temari vio con horror que donde estaba el tipo ahora estaba ¡Karasu!,

-La marioneta de...

-...Kankuro- completó Shikamaru, en espera de la aparición del Kazekage, quien lo tenía envuelto en toda esa arena y debía estar cerca.

En el techo del Domo del Kazekage se veía la figura imponente de Gaara, con el sol a sus espaldas, haciéndole ver aún mas temible. Sus ojos y su sombra proyectada en el suelo apuntaban hacia el Nara. Gaara destilaba odio puro en su mirada.

Aunque todos en ambas aldeas aprobaban la relación de la chica del abanico y el genio perezoso, automáticamente se convertía en un tema tabú estando los hermanos Subaku cerca. Y es que eran bien conocidos por ser ninjas habilidosos, por ser implacables, y lo peor, eran terriblemente celosos con su hermana. Y aquello quedó patente en ese momento.

-Gaara, suéltalo.- exigió Temari ante el justificado temor de que el genio de Konoha fuese pulverizado, literalmente.

-Tengo algo que preguntarle. - Gaara saltó del domo y pasó olímpicamente de su hermana, quedando frente al vago que tenía atrapado.

-De modo que era esto de lo que no nos quería hablar la gente...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La guarida oscura de los Akatsuki de repente fue iluminada por una hoguera, y a su alrededor a sus miembros...

-Bien, el primer ataque los dejó débiles, es ahora el momento para rematar a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas... habló Madara Uchiha, quien aún portaba su máscara, aunque de poco servía, pues todos sabían su identidad.

-Supongo que tendré revancha... curiosamente el que murmuró eso fue ... ¿Itachi?

-Bueno, después de morir supongo que sabrás cómo vencerlo. Agregó Kisame de forma neutral.

-¿Cuántos cuerpos necesitas?- Resonó el eco de la voz de Pain

-Necesitamos bajar la moral de ese chico Kyuubi, así que ya sabes a quien traer. Madara con voz autoritaria señalo al fondo de la habitación.

-De acuerdo-Pein se incorpora y se aleja momentáneamente del lugar.

-¿A quien traerá? , ¿quién podría destrozar la moral de ese chico? Recuerda que él ha heredado la voluntad de fuego, difícilmente lograrás quebrantarlo. Itachi explicó a modo de advertencia

-Tú solo espera.

De repente llega Pein, y alguien que para los demás causa asombro al revelar su rostro

-¿Entonces ya estás listo, Pain?

-Pregúntale a Jiraiya

-No hace falta. Estoy listo... Jiraiya levantó el rostro, y se veía el Rinnengan claramente.

-Es hora de la batalla final. Todos prepárense. Es hora de conseguir el objetivo, o morir en el intento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto despertó tras los 2 días pactados... el ya sentía el chakra de sus camaradas aproximarse a pocos kilómetros. Retiró los brazos del abdomen la Hinata. De alguna forma, trazó con sus dedos una forma similar a su sello en la blanca piel de la chica... Suspiró, e hizo un recuento de las cosas que pasaron en esos días...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bien, ahora me dedicaré a hacer spoilers de los próximos capítulos o proyectos, para que nadie pierda el interés en mis historias.

Ahora, los primeros aldelantos:

El próximo episodio se llamará "Un plan que falla" y estos serán algunos de los diálogos que aparecerán en él.

-Es curioso que hayas venido a entregarte por cuenta propia, Naruto-kun

-Es hora de extraer al Kyuubi, y terminar con esto de una vez

-Resiste un poco más, sólo falta un poco.

-¡OODAMA RASENGAN!

-Toma este collar y póntelo, es necesario para nuestro plan

-¿Qué es lo que le está ocurriendo?


End file.
